Bun in the Oven
by black and blue converse
Summary: After having a huge fight with Scorpius, Rose demands a break. During that time she reconnects and has an unintentional one night stand with David a friend from childhood. How will everyone react when she ends up pregnant? Full Summary inside!


**Hey guys :) Black and Blue Converse here with a new story and some new characters!**

**Here's the full sumary: After having a huge fight with Scorpious, Rose decides she needs break before school starts back up in a few weeks. During that time she reconnects with David, a muggle friend from her childhood, and his time he's not the scrawny, annoying kid that would tease her about her frizzy hair. No, now he's mature, sweet, and H-O-T! Well to cut the story short, he and Rose get a little too friendly and end up having a one night stand the night before she leaves for her last year at Hogwarts and she's forced to pretend the last few weeks and the fight never happened. However things go from bad to worse when she discovers she's pregnant. How will Scorpious react when she tells him the child inside her isn't his? What will her family think? Will the entire school labeled for life as slutty? Rose decides to keep the pregnancy a secret, but that's really hard to do when half the school is considered family and you're belly is constantly growing bigger and bigger.**

**Special thanks to everyone who submitted an entrie! Now to the story:**

There's a strange feeling when you wake up naked in someone's arms. Its even stranger when that person's not exactly you're boyfriend either. No, I didn't cheat on Scorpious! At least, I think its not cheating. You see we had a huge fight a few weeks ago. It ended in him calling my mum a mudblood and dad a blood traitor, and me kind of losing it. Although I didn't have the heart to end the relationship right then and there I decided that we needed a break for a while. A few days after that I was absolutely miserable so Mum decided to take me shopping at the mall in the next town over. Here we ran into the Millers, family friends of my mothers, who were all wizards and witches expected for the youngest; a boy, my age, named David

To be perfectly honest, I was less then thrilled when Mum pulled me over to see them. The last time I had seen David was when I was eight. He had been scrawny looking kid and would tease and annoy me due to my frizzy red hair. I remember on day I had had enough of his stupid remarks and accidently turned his hair red, thick, and frizzy mimmicking mine. If that's wasn't bad enough when he ran to tell on me, I ended up sticking him to the ceiling. But when I saw him at the mall that day he seemed... different. Suddenly more mature, and sweet, and H-O-T! We began to reconnect that week, we'd go to the movies, the muggle street fair, to get ice cream, and our relationship began to bloom. I constantly told him, I wasn't that serious about the whole thing (although I cared about him deeply) and wanted to keep things casual, that I was on a break with Scorpious, and that I couldn't commit to a muggle boyfriend once school started. David seemed to completely agree.

Last night however, things changed dramatically between us. David wanted to be romantic by climbing up to my window and handing me a rose ("A rose for a Rose," he said) wanting to say goodbye to me and our relationship. He asked for a farewell kiss and suddenly things got... steamy. I could only remember a few things from that night, me inviting him in, locking the door, and placing a silencing charm on the room (Dad would flip if he knew I had David over), and kissing David on my bed. I had also reached down a loose floorboard (a place were I keep all my secrets) pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and taking a swing. I had only meant for this moment to be a sexy goodbye make out session. Suddenly it turned into so much more when I realized that my clothes were discarted onto the floor, the bottle was next was on my night stand, tipped over and empty, and David was on top of me, begging to enter. Not wanting to look childish (he's two years older) or admit that he was my first, I obeyed. Which brings me to the topic of this morning. I felt so many emotions I thought my head would explode from the strain.

"Oi! Rosie time to get up," my fifteen year old brother, Hugo, pounded on my door, "We leave for breakfast at the Burrow in an hour."

"Okay! I'll get up in a minute!" I shouted back turning towards David, who was smiling at me.

"Hey," He said, "Last night was amazing."

"Yeah," I said not meeting his gaze.

"Well I should probably go,"

"I'll apperate with you to your house," I cut it in eagerly getting out of the bed and summoning my clothes, a pair of dark jeans, a white camisole with some lace trim on it and a black caridgan. Throwing my long curls into a messy bun and adding a headband I grabbed my wand from my trunk and instructed a now fully dressed David to take my arm. Our navals began to twist as I concentrated very hard on his house, saying the address again and again in my head, "127 Puddlemere Place, 127 Puddlemere Place, 127 Puddlemere Place." Finally our feet hit the ground, I managed to to stay on two feet, David however fell flat on his face upon landing. He looked up at me with clear embarassment on his face.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "Most people vomit. Goodbye David," I said kissing him sweetly on the cheek, "Thanks for a nice summer." And with that I disapperated back home. I couldn't deny the fact that I had a good time with him for the past few weeks. Just last night we had crossed a line. After reaching my house again, I began to clean up my messy room then brushed my dark red hair and put on a little make-up and perfume before levitating my trunk down stairs. Before entering the kitchen were I knew my family would be I took a deep breath.

"What's done is done, you can't change the past, besides all time turners have been destroyed, head up, be confident, continue on." I told myself before greeting my parents good morning.

"Oh! I can't believe its your last year of school." Mum said hugging me tightly, "You'll be off to be a Healer in no time at all!" Its true I did want to learn to be a healer and N.E.W.T.S. was coming up fast.

"And you got in just as much trouble as we did in school." My Dad smirked folding up his newspaper and checking him watch, "Nearly 9:30 we best be off to the Burrow."

"Hugo, come on get your trunk dear, we're leaving!" Mum called ushering Hugo and I towards the fireplace to use the Floo Network.

**At Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

"Goodbye!" My very loud family shouted to each other. Albus, Lily, Roxanne, Hugo, Lucy, Molly, Alice, Augusta, Lorcan, Lysander, and I waved to our parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, sisters, brothers, cousins, friends, and loved ones as the Hogwarts Express moved out of the station. After we started heading towards our own compartments or ran off to find friends from other houses.

I slung my messenger bag that Grandma Weasley made me over my shoulder and made my way down the crowded aisle occasionally being greeted by passing students. Finally I found an a near empty compartment with a familliar face in it. Inside was a petite girl with a fair complextion wearing a cream colored lace dress along with some costume jewlery. She had on a blue necklace that had big flowers on it and was also wearing a ring that had a gold band and a had a large pearl on it. Her black was pulled up in an elegant bun on the top of her head and her white wand was poking though it. I smiled and slide open the door.

"Hey Bran! Happy summer?" I asked my friend.

"It was nice," Branwyn Celen Maddocke's stunning grey eyes peered over the top of the book she was reading as she sat it down on the seat next to her, "I missed you! I saw you what, like twice all summer? Busy much?" Branwyn got up and hugged me hello.

"Very, how was Spain?" I asked, releasing her and taking a seat across from her.

"Great! The weather was really nice. Dad bought me this dress in a little boutique in Madrid and Mum loved the beaches in Barcelona. It was sort of hard to communicate at first until I was smart enough to remember the Language Barrier Charm from 4th year. Aeronwen got her Hogwarts letter when we were there too. I'm hoping she'll get into a good house. I think she'd make a good Hufflepuff."

"Hmm, I can see that or possibly a Ravenclaw." I suggested.

"No, I think she's more off the Hufflepuff type, besides I prefer to have some space away from my little sister if you know what I mean." I laughed and slide my bag off my shoulders.

"So what book are you reading?" I gestured to her thick novel.

"Oh you'd love it! Its-"

"Hola!" Laughed a familiar voice as a tall girl wearing white ripped jeans and a navy blue tank top entered our compartment.

"Alexis!" shrieked Bran and I tackling her in a bone crushing hug.

"Hi Rosie! And hey its that Welsh girl!" grinned Alexis Anne Laverne, letting go of us and sweeping her long golden blonde hair up into a ponytail.

"Very funny." Branwyn smirked at the old nickname Alexis had given her with we became friends in 4th year. She had gone to the Beauxbatons before then, but when they came to the yearly Yule Ball she fell in love with Hogwarts. She wrote a letter to her parents (who travel the world so much she barely gets to see them) begging them to let her to transfer to Hogwarts after winter holidays. They agreed and we've been friends ever since. Honestly I don't think Lexis was Beauxbaton material, seeing that she had several piercings (her eyebrow, her nose, her tongue, her ears (three times on the lob and once on the top) and her most recently her belly button) She also had a need for speed and loved pulling crazy stunts. Although to some people she appeared to be completely wild, to us she was Alexis our fun and crazy best friend. Even though she was the life of the party, Alexis is very studious and is one of the best students in our year. Seeing her outstanding grades, Headmistress and Professor McGonagal let her come to the school in a heartbeat.

Alexis took out her wand and levitated her bulky trunk that was decked out in cool pictures and graffiti to the rack above our heads. When she gave it one final tap to make sure it was secure, when something caught my eye.

"This is new," I remarked tracing a scar on her right shoulder that moved towards her back, Alexis had nearly as many scars as she did earrings on her elbow, her legs, her righ forearm, and now her shoulder!

"Bit of crazy story actually," Lexis started before she as interupted by another person entering the room.

"Alexis Anne Laverne? Having a crazy story? Now that's definitally out of the ordinary." Samantha Terra Cresent said sarcastically as she entered the room smiling sweetly at all of us.

"Sammi!" I shouted capturing her in a big hug. She greeted me and hugged Branwyn and Lexis hello.

"Nice badge." Commented Alexis gesturing to the shiney Head Girl's Badge pinned to her plain white v-neck tee-shirt and the gray suspenders of her gray shorts that three buttons decorating the front. Balancing on her head of short brown curls was her favorite paper boy hat her feet her stuffed in a cozy looking pair of keds.

"Thanks, so far the jobs been pretty good. Although I seem to be scaring the first years."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Branwyn cut in, "So Lexi you where saying?" We all sat down Bran and Lexi on one side, me and Sam on the other

"Well over the summer I went over to Hawaii to visit a friend from the Beauxbatons and stay at her family's private beach. We ended up going camping one night with a some of her American friends and of course the night got started with a round of truth or dare. You guys know me, of course I never back down from a dare. This one girl, Erin, dared me to stand on a rock that was on a small ledge over the lake, a waterfall flowed into it, and jump in. I told her for 20 galleons I'd do it starkers. She said she'd make it 25 if I did a trick as I dove in. I told her for 30 I'd take some shots of firewhiskey first. We settled on that deal and I did what I said I'd do. However when I landed in the water, I cut my shoulder on one of the rocks. It wasn't so bad, I repaired the cut pretty well, and Erin added 5 extra galleons because she felt bad. What about you Rose? Any wild and crazy adventures this year?"

"Well I-"

"Hello my dears," My flirty friend Talon Ravenhill entered the scene wearing a nice button up shirt and his favorite pair of leather shoes, "I thought I heard you're lovely voices."

"Hey Talon," we greeted him at once. He turned to sit beside me but suddenly jumped back gasping out loud. "What's wrong?" we all yelled, concerned.

"Sammi! How could you?" he squeeked, yellow eyes glued to her Head Girl's badge, "You know how I feel about prefects and heads; no student should be aloud that much power over another."

"Sorry Talon," Sam said looking down slightly and fiddling with her fingers, "Professor McGonagal said I'd do a great job at it."

"Its okay, just try not to rat us out to much, and please don't shift into overdrive. No one likes a pesky, controlling, stuck-up, and mean Head Girl or prefect."

"Oh shut-up Talon, you're taking this too far, Sam's gonna do great! She'll just give you detention when ever you're being an ass." Alexis stated crossing her arms. She was brutally honest with everyone, it was a blessing and a curse.

Talon rolled his eyes, running a hand through his white sandy hair "I was only stating my opinion. Relax Lex. Sorry Samantha, forgive me?"

"Sure," replied Sam. There was a knock on the compartment door and the little lady with the candy cart slide it open.

"Candy from the trolley dears?" she asked sweetly. The five of us exchanged identical grins and decided to get a bit of everything for each on of us. The order consisted of Cauldron Cakes, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Pumpkin Pasties, Licorice Wands, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, ice cold Pumpkin juice, and lastly Chocolate Frogs.

"Got your Dad here Rosie," Branwyn waved her chocolate card in front of my face. I smirked at the picture of my dad on the card and scanned through the information I've read and seen a million times before. Half my family has been on them.

"Nice." I yawned.

"I know its you're dad Rose, but he's not that boring." Lexi said.

"Well when you live with two-thirds of the Golden Trio and the other part is you're uncle and hear the same stories again and again for the past 17 years they do start to get sort of dull. Actually I'm just tired, didn't get alot of sleep last night."

"You should take a nap then. We'll be at Hogwarts in a few hours. You have plenty of time." Samantha suggested.

"Okay," I agreed wrapping my sweater a little tighter around me and curling into a ball.

"I'm going to go see what Lorcan and Lysander are up to, I'll see you guys later, unless you want me to wrap my arms around you and keep you warm Rose." Talon joked with me.

"No thanks, I don't feel like cuddling. Bye Talon."

"I think I'll go to I want to see if Haley and Carson are around." Alexis said getting up after him.

"Ooooohhh! Carson!" We all grinned at her. We all knew she like him, and he liked her. They were just too stubborn to admit it. He and our friend Haley Rin Tarvigne were both Gryfinndors.

"Shuddup!" moaned Alexis as we started the first verse of "Alexis and Carson sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

**Two and a Half Hours Later**

Don't you hate it when your snuggled in your favorite sweater on the Hogwarts Express, oh so comfortable, dreaming peacefully, and all of a sudden your forced awake by your friends setting off Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Heatless Fireworks off in your room? Me too. My eyes snapped open at the first pop and suddenly I was surrounded by dozens of blue, yellow, green and red sparks. I was so startled I fell off the red seat I was dozing on and landed on the carpet.

"Bloody hell what was that!" I muttered angrily, rolling onto my back and seeing my friends laughing loudly and Albus Potter along with Scorpius Malfoy looking rather sheepish but still amused.

"Sorry Rosie," Albus began, "My hand slipped,"

"This is why you were placed in Slytherin." I said as he reached down to help me up.

"Really? I thought it was because the colors would match his eyes." snickered Scorpius as Al punched him in the arm. There was an awkward silence until I realized that Scorpious was starring at me.

"Hey." He started.

"Hey." I repeated.

"I've missed you lately."

"Me too."

"Its been weeks."

"I've been crazed." I couldn't look at him in the eye, I cheated on him and the guilt was taking over.

"Do you think I could talk to you alone?" Scorpious started,

"Actually we'll be at Hogwarts in like half and hour. Can I talk to you after I change into robes?"

"Sure, see you soon Rose." Scorpious gave me his adorable crooked smile and left the compartment.

"Bye guys! By the way Sam, nice badge." Albus gestured to his own Head Boy Badge that was pinned neatly to his Slytherin Sweater before departed and smiling a little at Branwyn, causing her to blush scarlet. I shut the door and locked it, pulling down the blinds quickly.

"Rosie, are you okay?" Sam asked coming over to me.

"No. I, I'll tell you all later, somewhere more private. Can we get dressed, please?" I said in a small voice. Branwyn, Alexis, and Samantha looked at each other and agreed, and we dressed in silence. After hastily stuffing my clothes into my bag, and entering the hall, Scorpius was there already, wait for me.

"Rose, I'm really sorry about everything I said," Scorpius said taking my hand, "I was being stupid, and a jerk, and a total prat. You were right to need a break or want to dump me. But Rosie I've got to tell you, the last three weeks were the most miserable weeks of my life. So Rose I just really wanted to say that I love you, and miss you, and want you back. And that I'm also really, truly, sorry." He concluded pulling me in for a hug.

"I forgive you Scorpious, I really do." I just hope you can forgive me when I tell you my half of the story.

"Thanks Rose." he said pecking my lips. I swear I can feel my heart beating like a drum and my palms were getting sweaty from the guilt. I'm glad things were okay for now but I couldn't live like this. I would have to pluck up enough courage and tell him sooner or later.

**The Next Morning**

I burst out of my bed and sprinted to bathroom beginning to vomit horribly. Branwyn was awakened by the noise and rushed over to help me, holding my hair back.

"Shhh, get it all out Rosie," she said in a calm tone patting my back. The vomitting stopped and I just sat there on the floor gasping slightly.

"What's wrong?" A sleepy Alexis peered into the bathroom.

"Rose is sick. Probably just food posioning." Bran explained as some more of last night's supper came up. Finally it all stopped and Lexi suggested we wash up quickly and get down stairs to go get our schedules.

**The Great Hall**

Despite being very sick that morning, I was starving when it came time for breakfast. I could smell the pancakes before we even made it near the great hall.

"Take in easy Rose! I don't want you getting sick again." Branwyn warned as I stuffed more pancakes down my throat.

"Sorry, so how's the Head Girl's quarters?" I asked Sam. The two Heads of each house get a seperate living quarters.

"Nice but I miss you guys, come and visit me! Its behind the painting of the dogs playing poker." She whispered.

"We'll be there tonight." I smirked back looking up, "Here comes the mail and the schedules." At that moment several hundred owls swooped in from the ceiling holding a scrowl of parchment in each of their beaks. My owl, LuLu, landed gracefully in front of me dropping the schedule and a letter from home. I patted her head and scanned through my letter, (just mum and dad making sure I was okay) before reading through my schedule:

8:30-9:20 Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor T. Lupin taken with Slytherin

9:30-10:20 Divination with Professor S. Trelawney taken with Gryfinndor

10:30-11:20 Free Period

11:30-12:20 Charms with Professor taken with Slytherin

12:30-1:20 LUNCH

1:30- 2:20 Transfiguration with Professor taken with Hufflepuff

2:30-3:20 Herbology with Professor taken with Hufflepuff

3:30-4:20 Potions with Professor taken with Gryfinndor

"What time is it?" I asked Sam who responded that it was time to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Teddy Lupin said entering the classroom, following the footsteps of his father by being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the third year in a row (the longest any teacher has stayed), but also was in charge of Quidditch here at Hogwarts. Even though we were related, he'd still mark us late, so we hurried quickly to his classroom

**3:30 pm Potions Class**

"Good afternoon class!" Professor Slughorn waddled into the class, "Hope you all had a splendid summer! I am hoping to get the Slug Club together sometime soon, look out for my owl! Anyway, I expect as 7th years you don't need to be to me to make the potion first. Now please choose any potion to make between pages 21-34. Get to it." I flipped through the pages in my text book and one particular potion caught my eye.

"Hey Cece," I turned to my partner a short Gryfinndor with silvery blonde hair and blue eyes, "Do you want to make this one?" I pointed to it.

"Sure why not! I'll get the ingredients." Cece smiled sweetly before going to the storage closet. I looked around nervously to see what everyone else was making: it looked like the brews Living Death, Draught of Peace, and Pepperup Potion. I slowly moved my books so it covered the name and started the fire under my cauldron with a flick of my wand. Taking a deep breath and reassuring myself everything would be okay I drew my hair up in a ponytail and began tending to the ingredients that CeCe had brought back. I was determined to make this brew perfect, I didn't want to suffer any undesirable side effects if I got it wrong.

I cracked two ashwinder eggs into the cauldron as I instructed CeCe to carefully cut a bicorn horn in neat slices going vertically not horizontally. I then had her add exactly 5 grams of butterscotch and a crocidile heart while I added one dandelion root, an eagle owl feather, 12 fairy wings, and some lobalug venom. I stirred the potion 23 times counterclockwise, and 15 times going back and forth. Cece quickly added salamander blood, syrup of arnica, and lastly some star glass before the potion was complete. It turned out to be a pearl color. I showed Professor Slughorn who was very impressed with what we had done and CeCe began to clean up.

"I'll bottle the potion," I said taking it to the back of the room. Madam Pomfrey wanted any excelently made potion to be on hand in her office in case of emergencies. I made four large bottles but also a smaller vile.

"I hope you work." I muttered to it before pocketing it.

**Outside the Samantha's new sleeping quarters**

Branwyn, Alexis, and I walked up to the painting of dogs playing poker and greeted it.

"Answer this riddle:" One began.

"Many white horses on a red hill,  
>First they stomp<br>Then they champ  
>Then they stand still" Another dog said<p>

"What is it?" The bull dog continued.

"That's easy, its teeth." Alexis smiled.

"Good answer," barked a puppy, his tail wagging happily as the portrait swung open. Inside looked like a smaller version of the Ravenclaw common room with two doors on either side of the room. To the left was Lysander's room to the right was Sam's. We all crossed to the right and went up a flight of stairs and knocked on a door and she opened it smiling at us.

"Nice place." Branwyn commented taking a look around. It was all Ravenclaw colors, there was a queensized canopy bed in the middle with a nightstand on the side and blue wallpaper with Ravenclaw designs on it. In front of the bed, pushed against the wall was a waredrobe, and a desk next to the door. A large window stood to our left with an amazing view of the lake and to the right was small door leading to probably the bathroom. Sitting down on the bed, I started the conversation.

"Guys, there's something I have to tell you."

"What's up?" Alexis asked. Taking a deep breath I began to describe to last few weeks events. When I got to the end of my story they were all speechless, and that wasn't even the worst part.

"And to top it all off, I think I'm pregnant." I frowned taking the vile of Pregnancy Test Potion out of my pocket, "I've been showing all the signs, morning sickness, eating a lot, having to pee all the time, headaches, increased sense of smell, exhaustion, all of it. This is how we'll know for sure." I noticed my friends still gawking at me.

"So how does this potion work?" Alexis was the first to ask.

"You pour it on my belly, wait two minutes, then shut off the lights. If it glows in the dark I'm pregnant, if it doesn't its just a false alarm."

"Okay," Sam said, "Lets do it." Before I knew it I was laying on Sammi's bed, with my shirt partially unbuttoned and the potion on top of me. My heart was pounding in my chest as the two minutes past and Sam was preparing to turn off the lights.

"Ready?" she asked. Squeezing my eyes shut I nodded. I heard the lights click off and the three gasps. Opening my eyes I saw a glowing white light and immediantly broke down into tears. Alexis hugged me tightly and whispered it would be okay as I shuddered and continued to bawl on her shoulder. What would I tell Scorpious? How would I tell David? What would everyone think? After crying and crying, I finally had no more tears in my eyes and forced myself to stop.

"So now what?" I asked my friends who all had different expressions on there faces. Sam looked sort of disappointed in me and also kind of confused. Branwyn looked absolutely shocked and was at a loss for words and Alexis looked simpatheic.

"I guess you've got a bun in the oven." Lexi said, trying to lighten the mood a little. I pushed my face into my hands and prayed this nightmare would just end. Sadly I knew I couldn't escape reality.

**So what do you think? 5 reviews will get you another chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who sent in an OC and dark-charmer xo who gave me the title.**


End file.
